Recommencement
by Lauw
Summary: Nous sommes à la fin de la saison 3, Elena vient de subir l'accident de voiture avec Matt. Ce dernier a survécu grâce au sauvetage de Stefan mais Elena quant à elle a succombé à la noyade. Personne ne sait encore qu'elle a reçu du sang de vampire quelques heures auparavant...
1. Respire Respire

Rating : -12 ans

Tout semblait calme près du pont Wickery à Mystic Falls, le ciel était dégagé et la lune reflétait dans l'eau toute clair. Mais ce silence fut bref et des nuages recouvrirent le ciel d'une couleur grisâtre. L'eau semblait agitée et les branches des arbres manifestaient un mécontentement. L'eau ruisselait et le vent sifflait, une bataille s'acharnait entre le beau et le mauvais temps. Un éclair jaillit et on put apercevoir le corps inerte d'un homme près du pont. Il n'était pas mort mais inconscient, sa respiration était lente, de plus en plus lente, il fallait vite l'emmener à l'hôpital. C'est alors qu'un corps sortit de l'eau, il s'agissait d'un homme, le visage sans expression, limite neutre. Il portait dans ses bras une femme, qui était tout comme l'homme allongé, inconsciente. Mais contrairement à lui, on ne distinguait plus un souffle, plus une respiration de sa part. L'homme qui l'avait sorti de l'eau, l'allongea sur le sol et écouta sa respiration. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas, mais ne perdant pas espoir, le jeune homme lui fit du bouche à bouche. On remarqua qu'il était tendre, qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle. Rien que ses lèvres touchant celles de la jeune femme, on voyait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas que cette dernière meurt.

- Elena, je t'en supplie... respire... respire...

Mais il était trop tard, Elena avait déjà rejoint l'au delà.

- Elena, c'est moi Stefan, s'il te plait... respire...

Mais rien... pas un souffle, même pas une once d'espoir. Il était trop tard... Stefan l'avait repêché trop tard... A peine remi de ses émotions, il entendit le jeune homme inconscient poussait un cri. Ce dernier commença à avoir une crise de démence, Stefan courut vers lui pour le rassurer.

- Matt ! Calme toi, c'est fini, tu es sain et sauf, respire tranquillement, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Ni une ni deux, Stefan pris le corps de Matt et courut d'une tel vitesse qu'en à peine une seconde, il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui, le corps d'Elena...

Du côté de Jérémy, la tension était grande. En effet, ce dernier était inquiet car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Matt depuis plusieurs heures. Il prit son téléphone pour le joindre mais personne ne répondait, il laissa donc un message.

- Salut, Matt, c'est moi Jérémy... Écoute, je m'inquiète, tu aurais du m'appeler depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Rappelle-moi dès que tu reçois ce message.

Au moment de raccrocher, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Il leva les yeux et vit Alaric devant lui. Jérémy recula d'un pas par peur que ce ne soit pas le vrai Alaric qui se trouvait là.

- Alaric, mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? Elena n'est pas là...  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de te voir et je suis apparu ici.  
- Mais attend... tu es le vrai Alaric, oh non, tu es un fantôme... mais alors ça veut dire qu'Elena est...  
- Oui, malheureusement cela veut dire qu'Elena est morte...

Jérémy ne voulait pas le croire mais c'était la vérité, Elena avait succombé à l'accident de voiture.

Son corps était près du pont, là où Stefan l'avait abandonné pour emmener Matt à l'hôpital. En arrivant sur ce lieu, Stefan croisa Meredith, elle lui demanda ce qui c'était passé et en de trois paroles, le vampire lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Stefan, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, hier Elena n'avait pas eu qu'un simple évanouissement, c'était plus grave que ça, elle avait eu une hémorragie au cerveau, si je n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte, mais il me restait du sang...  
- Du sang de vampire !  
- Oui, je l'ai sauvé grâce à ça.

Après ces mots, il disparu pour récupérer le corps d'Elena, mais quand il arriva près du pont, il n'y avait plus personne, le corps de la jeune femme avait bel et bien disparu... Mais où était-il ? Est ce qu'elle s'était réveillé et enfui ou bien quelqu'un l'avait recueilli ?

Alors que Stefan recherchait désespérément le corps d'Elena, Damon était assis à côté du corps d'Alaric qui avait malheureusement succombé suite à la mort d'Elena. Le vampire n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Il ressentit soudain une drôle de sensation au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si son cœur se brisait en mille morceau. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais ne resta pas longtemps car le vampire la fit disparaitre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette humanité en lui, il ne la voulait pas... il n'en voulait plus. Il avait changé pour elle et seulement pour elle mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il pouvait redevenir ce qu'il était autrefois, un être sans vie et sans âme. Bien décidé à quitter Mystic Falls, Damon prit l'arme d'Alaric avec lui et se dirigea vers la sortie du batiment.

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser quitter la ville sans dire au revoir...

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, Damon se retourna et se trouva face à face à...

- Elena !

Damon laissa tomber l'arme d'Alaric et courut vers Elena pour la prendre dans ses bras, il la serra fort et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, rester près d'elle pour le reste de sa vie.

- Elena, je te croyais morte, Alaric est mort... je ne comprend pas, enfin il n'y a rien à comprendre du moment que tu es là avec moi ! Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Damon ne laissa pas la jeune fille parler et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Ce moment tendre était si intense pour Damon car à peine deux minutes plus tôt il pensait ne plus revoir Elena. Ce long baiser dura dix secondes, d'un côté pour lui dire je te veux et de l'autre pour lui dire je t'aime. Mais pendant ce baiser, Damon pensa à Stefan et à sa dernière conversation avec lui. Il se souvint que si Elena choisisait l'un d'entre eux, l'autre devait partir et les laisser tranquille. Il se souvint également de sa dernière conversation avec Elena par téléphone... et que cette dernière lui avait dit que son choix était Stefan... et que ce sera toujours Stefan. Il recula alors d'Elena et la regarda dans les yeux, il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle, ce n'était plus la même. Cette dernière le fixa et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Damon voyait qu'elle était différente, que ce ne pouvait être la vrai Elena, il voulut parler, mais cette dernière lui planta une seringue dans le coup, la substance liquide coula dans les veines du vampire et celui ci s'écroula au sol. Il pensa à la verveine, la plante qui permettait de neutraliser un vampire, mais ce produit était pire que ça. Il le paralysait de la tête au pied, il ne pouvait plus bouger et senti comme des picotement dans la tête. Il put cependant criait un dernier mot :

- Katherine !

La jeune femme ramassa l'arme d'Alaric et s'agenouilla pour glisser un mot dans l'oreille de Damon.

- Toucher !

Elle donna ensuite un grand coup dans la tête de Damon se qui l'assomma et courut vers la sortie dans une vitesse vampirique.

A des kilomètres de cet endroit, un homme était dans une grotte. Il faisait les cents pas comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou que quelque chose allait se passer. Quand soudain une blondinette débarqua l'air apeuré, elle courut vers l'homme et le prit dans les bras. Son étreinte montrait qu'elle tenait à lui mais aussi qu'une chose important s'était produite, qu'elle devait lui annoncer une catastrophe.

Homme : Caroline, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Caroline : Klaus... Klaus est mort...

En effet, quelques heures auparavant, Alaric avait réussit à tuer le vampire originel le plus horrible du monde grâce à l'arme ultime pouvant détruire tout vampire ou hybride même vieux de 1000 ans. Mais ce qui tuait tout originel engendrait la mort de tout les vampires qu'il avait créé, détruisant alors toute une ligné de suceur de sang. Klaus était l'un des originels mais aussi un hybride, mi vampire mi loup garou, celui qu'Alaric avait tué. Malheureusement, il avait transformé l'homme que Caroline tenait dans les bras; ce qui voulait dire qu'il était condamné à mourir. La jeune femme pleurait de plus en plus, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle l'aimait trop pour ça et avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter une autre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui montrer tout son amour et son soutien. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Caroline prit la parole.

Caroline : Tyler, tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire... Klaus est mort !  
Tyler : Oh... mais alors toi aussi... enfin est ce que tu ressens quelque chose?  
Caroline : Non rien, je ne ressens rien du tout. Stefan n'est pas mort non plus, on ne serait donc pas une ligné de Klaus, mais toi...

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de trembler face à ça. Pour la rassurer, Tyler l'embrassa et lui dit :

Tyler : Caroline, reste forte et ne pleure pas. Montre moi la Caroline courageuse que j'aime tant, celle qui reste forte face à ce genre de situation. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures.  
Caroline : Je veux rester près de toi  
Tyler : Non ! Tu dois partir, je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir.  
Caroline : Si je reste ! Tu ne vas pas être seul pour ça ! J'étais là pour ta première transformation et je serais également là pour la dernière.  
Tyler : Non Caroline ! Va-t-en !

Sur ces paroles, Tyler commenca à se tordre dans tout les sens, son côté animal commençait à se manifester laissant apparaitre des yeux jaunes menaçant. Tyler poussa des cris de douleur ce qui ne laissa pas Caroline indifférente. Elle voulut le prendre dans les bras mais ce dernier recula et la fixa de son regard menaçant.

Tyler : Je t'ai dit de partir !

Les canines de l'animal apparurent et Caroline disparut en vitesse malgré son envie de rester, c'était trop dangereux, car une morsure d'hybride pouvait tuer un vampire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyler était au sol et ne bougeait plus quand tout à coup, il se leva. Il était toujours en vie ! Mais comment ça pouvait être possible, Tyler était vraiment de la ligné de Klaus car c'était ce dernier qui l'avait créé. Mais alors le sort de la sorcière ne fonctionnait plus... Le jeune hybride s'essuya le visage et reprirent la marche des cents pas. Il entendit soudain un bruit qui venait du dehors, il se cacha dans un coin d'ombre pour éviter d'être vue. Une jeune fille apparut, brune assez petite l'air sur d'elle. Il s'agissait de Bonnie, la meilleure amie d'Elena. Quand Tyler vit que c'était elle, il sortit de sa cachette. Bonnie le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme si elle attendait que l'homme lui confirme quelque chose. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle prit la parole

Bonnie : Alors ça a marché?  
Tyler : De quoi tu parles ?  
Bonnie : Tyler c'est toi ?  
Tyler : Bonnie, tu m'inquiètes, bien sur que c'est moi.  
Bonnie : Mais Klaus est mort, tu devrais l'être aussi !  
Tyler : Alors...  
Bonnie : Alors quoi?  
Tyler : Tu m'as cru hein... je me disais bien que ce serait facile de te berner.  
Bonnie : Klaus...  
Tyler : Oui c'est moi, Klaus, ton sort a fonctionné à merveille. Je me sens... revivre.  
Bonnie : Je l'ai fait uniquement pour sauvé Caroline, Tyler et ma mère. Mais je te préviens, si tu te retourne contre moi, je pourrais inversé le sort et te remettre dans ta cage d'oré... dans ton corps sans vie...  
Tyler/Klaus : Oui d'ailleurs... en parlant de mon corps... que comptes-tu en faire?  
Bonnie : Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment, tu restes dans le corps de Tyler, mais je t'interdit de faire du mal à Caroline...  
Tyler/Klaus (souriant) : Vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça...  
Bonnie : Il faudra aussi trouvé un moyen de justifier ton retour miracle...  
Tyler/Klaus : Non... pour le moment, tu ne diras rien, je me ferais passé pour Tyler... on ne sait jamais je ne suis pas aimé de tous... et si quelqu'un apprenait que j'étais dans le corps de Tyler, il pourrait se passer quelque chose d'horrible et ton ami n'y survivrait pas.  
Bonnie : Mais on doit le dire, ce n'est pas correcte de mentir !  
Tyler/Klaus (en criant): Tu ne diras rien est ce que c'est clair ? Ou alors je prendrais un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ta mère, ou pire la transformer en hybride !

Après avoir dit ces mots, Klyler disparut. Bonnie se retrouva alors seule dans la grotte. Mais ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit lugubre, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir. Au moment de franchir la terre ferme, elle vit une présence la projeter dans les airs, elle atterrit alors sur un rocher qui lui tranchant le ventre. La présence n'était autre que Klyler, ce dernier était enfin débarrassé d'elle, il pouvait donc partir libre comme l'air. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'à vingt pas de la scène, une jeune humaine venait de filmer tout ce qui s'était passé...


	2. Sensation étrange

J'étais là, inconsciente, seule, perdue, désemparé... seule dans un endroit lugubre... seule dans une pièce noire. J'entendais néanmoins des voix qui venait d'à côté, de tout petit murmure qui me chatouillait l'ouïe, c'était une femme et un homme qui discutaient mais de quoi? Je ne pouvais entendre clairement, seulement de simple murmure...

Je pus voir un tout petit rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans le trou d'un volet. Une ampoule au dessus de ma tête était éteinte et je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je pouvais distinguer qu'une seule chose, le fait que j'étais assise sur une chaise, les mains attachaient derrière le dos. Je n'étais tout de même pas dans la cave de Stefan... non ce n'est pas possible mais ça y ressemblait de prêt, la même porte, le même sol et les même mur.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Pourquoi je suis là, attaché à cette chaise? L'accident ! La noyade, Matt ! Mais oui c'est ça, je me suis noyé! Mais pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie... Ohlàlà ma tête... elle me brûle... J'ai faim, très faim, il me faut à manger...

La porte s'ouvre, « Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? Pourquoi m'enfermez-vous ici ? ».

Une personne entra dans la pièce, mais je ne pouvais la voir, c'était la silhouette d'une femme caché dans l'ombre.

« Montrez-vous ! Montrez-vous je vous dit ! »

La personne s'avança, et quand je pu enfin voir son visage une sensation étrange me parcourra tout le corps et des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. C'était ma mère ! Ce ne pouvez être vrai, elle était morte tout comme Papa dans l'accident du pont. Je ne pouvais le croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approcha à nouveau de moi. Je dit alors :

« Maman ? »

et elle me répondit tout en me caressant les cheveux et en s'agenouillant près de moi :

« Calme toi ma chérie, je ne peux rester longtemps, tiens bois ça »

Elle me tendit une poche de sang près de ma bouche.

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Je compris alors que j'étais vraiment morte pendant la noyade ce qui voulait dire que j'avais reçu du sang de vampire. J'étais donc en transition, il fallait boire du sang humain pour survivre mais je ne pus approcher d'avantage ma tête de la poche de sang.

« Non je ne veux pas devenir vampire »  
« Mon cœur, tu n'as pas le choix » me répondit-elle.

Elle continua dans ses paroles :

« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, il faut boire cette poche, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer ».

La poche de sang était juste à cinq millimètre de ma bouche, je sentis alors comme une bonne odeur dans les narines, ma faim s'agrandissait de plus en plus et ma tête allait comme exploser. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et mes dents pointu trancha la poche me laissant boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le sang d'un être humain. Je ressentis comme une sensation étrange parcourir tout mon corps, je revivais grâce à ce liquide chaud coulant dans mes veines. Ma mère se leva et se dirigea vers la porte,

« non maman reste ! »  
« je ne peux pas, je suis désolé »

Et elle partit. Je me souvint alors des pouvoirs des vampires, ils avaient la possibilité d'entendre le plus loin possible, j'essayai alors de me concentrer... j'entendis soudain un homme prendre la parole :  
« Il faut qu'on sécurise cette pièce, maintenant qu'elle est un vampire, elle peut entendre derrière ce mur, je te donne donc cette tache à faire et vite ! »  
« oui ça sera fait dans cinq minutes »

Cette voix venait d'un autre homme, ce devait être un sorcier. Il ne fallait pas que je me décourage mais plutôt que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Réfléchis Elena, bon, je ne peux sortir le jour étant donné que je suis... enfin il faut que j'attende le coucher du soleil. Heureusement que ce rayon à travers le volet est là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais j'y pense, je suis forte à présent je peux me détacher toute seule. Je me concentrai et en deux trois mouvement, la corde qui attachait mes mains était à terre. Je m'approchai de la porte, pris la poignée et... trou noir.

J'ouvris les yeux, allongé sur le sol, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Sans réfléchir, je m'approchai à nouveau de la porte quand j'entendis :

« A votre place, je ne retenterai pas la chose ».

Je stoppa net, la voix venait de derrière la porte.

« Qui est là ? Que me voulez-vous » demandais-je mais personne ne répondit.

Il n'y avait plus personne ou alors l'homme qui venait de parler n'avait pas le droit de discuter avec moi. Je tentai alors une approche en murmurant:

« s'il vous plait, aidez-moi, je suis sur que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ».

J'entendis soudain la voix de l'homme réciter une formule dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas puis plus rien, je n'entendis plus rien. Le sort avait fonctionné. Je fis les cents pas dans la pièce en pensant à Stefan. Je me souvins alors des détails de l'accident et du fait qu'il voulait me sauver, mais il y avait Matt, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Stefan l'a donc sauvé.

Je me souviens également de ma mort et de chaque goutte d'eau qui bouchait de plus en plus mes poumons. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et se fut le trou noir et me voilà ici, dans cet endroit... qui ressemble vraiment à la cave de Stefan et Damon... Damon... Que lui est-il arrivé? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de notre conversation au téléphone, sa voix était grave mais tout aussi tendre.

Mais j'y pense, Klaus est mort, ce qui veut peut être dire qu'ils sont tous mort! Non non non, ce n'est pas possible... mais c'est pour ça que je suis ici, Stefan n'a pas pu me sauver... puisqu'il a du sombrer. Une drôle de sensation me parcours le ventre, j'ai envie de suffoquer, de prendre l'air, oui c'est ça il me faut de l'air... non du sang, il me faut du sang... je dois résister, il faut que tu résistes tout comme Stefan l'a fait. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je veux rester moi même, être comme j'étais lorsque j'étais humaine.

Silence, pas un bruit... vont-il me laisser mourir ? Et ma mère, est ce que c'était vraiment elle ? Non ce n'est pas possible, elle en avait l'apparence mais ces mots ne pouvait pas venir d'elle. Elle était trop froide et rude. Et Bonnie, et Jérémy ? Que va-t-il lui arriver puisque Alaric doit être mort.

Il faut que j'arrive à sortir d'ici, mais la pièce semble être protéger par un sort, voilà pourquoi je me suis évanoui en touchant la poignée. Et le soleil est toujours là, je me demande d'ailleurs la sensation que c'est de ne plus pouvoir sortir le jour. Ma main s'approcha alors de la lumière, et d'un simple miracle, rien ne se passa, ma peau ne se mit pas à brûler, j'étais donc tout comme les originaux, capable de supporter le soleil. Mais comment était-ce possible, je n'avais rien de particulier et le fait d'être le double ne voulait absolument rien dire vu que Katherine en était une.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme assez sombre apparut devant moi, je voulus me ruer sur lui mais une sensation horrible me transperça la tête, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais comme paralyser. Un autre homme entra, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre contrairement à l'autre qui avait l'air d'un vampire. Ce dernier chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'homme et en deux trois mouvement celui-ci se planta un couteau dans le cou tout en s'approchant de moi. « Je t'ai apporté ta nourriture de la journée, fais en ce que tu veux » grogna le vampire. Et il partit me laissant seul avec l'homme qui perdait tout son sang.

Ce sang qui me chatouillait les narines, m'empêcha de respirer, je suffoquais à nouveau, il fallait me nourrir. J'essayais de résister, mais rien n'y fait, mes canines apparurent et se plantèrent dans le cou du jeune homme. Je sentis alors le liquide chaud et un bien être parcourir tout mon corps, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas m'arrêter, le corps de cet humain se vidait de plus en plus et Stefan et Damon n'étaient même pas là pour m'aider à m'en échapper. J'étais seule, perdue, désemparé... seule dans un endroit lugubre... seule dans une pièce noire...


	3. Disparition mystère

Rating T

- Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ce ne pouvait être vrai, j'étais là immobile derrière un buisson, à regarder cette scène.

- Mais non tu as du rêver, ce n'est pas possible ce que tu me racontes là.

Ces paroles sortaient de la bouche de Caroline, elle était accompagné d'une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle. Ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant illuminait son visage d'ange et ses yeux quant à eux étaient d'un vert émeraude à en couper le souffle. Elle avait l'air survolté, et voulait à tout prix faire croire quelque chose à Caroline qui ne semblait pas la croire.

- Je peux te le prouver, j'ai tout filmé, TOUT ! J'étais tellement excité, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont pas vu... et puis tu dois bien le deviner puisque je suis là à côté de toi.

- Mais tu imagines s'ils t'avaient vu, tu serais morte ! Et pourquoi tu es là d'ailleurs ? Ma mère ne m'a rien dit de ta venu.

Les joues de la jeune blonde devinrent rouge de honte. Elle continua à chercher sa caméra comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Caroline.

- Oh toi tu me caches quelque chose ! Vide ton sac, allez !  
- Mais rien Caroline, je te jure qu'il ne...  
- Lily ! Ne m'oblige pas à hausser le ton !  
- Bon... d'accord, je me suis enfuie de la maison... mais en même temps que veux-tu, Papa n'est jamais là, maman quant à elle travaille tard, je me retrouve toujours seule...  
- Et tu es parti depuis combien de temps?  
- Ça va faire un jour, mais mes parents sont partis pour le week end.  
- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que d'appeler tes parents...

Caroline prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Lily courut vers elle et l'attrapa pour l'éteindre. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, la jeune fille tremblait de peur, elle ne voulait pas que Caroline préviennent ses parents, elle ne voulait pas revenir dans une maison vide, sans vie... Elle en avait marre de ça, de tout se traintrain habituel, de ces absences à répétition, elle voulait retrouver une vie normal avec Caroline qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Soudain, un jeu de regard se dessina entre les deux filles. L'un disant « Je t'en pris » et l'autre répliquant « Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi têtu ? ». En un seul regard, sans avoir dit un mot, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient comprise et se mirent à rire. Elles s'enlacèrent ensuite pour montrer que la dispute qui n'avait duré que cinq minutes était belle et bien fini.

Caroline et Lily était des cousines, elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps alors qu'elles habitaient toute deux à Mystic Falls. Mais Caroline, trop occupé à cause de sa transformation et de tout les problèmes survenu auparavant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui adresser des nouvelles.

Elle comprenait alors la fugue de sa cousine Lily qui devait se sentir seul à cause de deux parents absents.

Ce qui l'ennuyait cependant, et l'intriguait beaucoup, c'était l'histoire que Lily lui avait empressé de dire une fois arrivé. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de raconter des bobards vu son état d'euphorie. Et si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai? Une jeune femme serait donc bien morte... mais par qui ? Caroline voulait à tout prix le découvrir.

- Lily, peux-tu me jurer que ce que tu as vu ce soir est vrai ?  
- Je peux même te le prouver  
- Alors montre moi ça !

Elle appuya sur play et des images défilèrent...

Quelques heures plus tôt, près de la grotte où Caroline avait dit adieu à Tyler, le corps de Bonnie gisait contre un arbre. Une branche semblable à des lames avait tranché la jeune femme, du sang coulait de son ventre et elle était vraiment dans un état critique. Sa respiration était lente et elle allait bientôt rejoindre l'au delà.

Bonnie se réveilla soudain et cria de douleur, la sensation qu'elle avait au ventre était terrible et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle était coincé devant la porte de la mort, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, c'était d'attendre que celle-ci s'ouvre pour l'emmener loin de ce monde quand tout à coup une lumière apparut devant elle, semblable à une luciole mais ce n'était pas cela. Cette chose étrange s'approcha du corps de Bonnie et se nicha dans sa bouche, après cela on n'entendit plus rien, même pas un souffle de la part de la sorcière, elle était donc morte...

Mais à peine cinq seconde après que la lumière disparut, un vent se leva tel une tempête dévastatrice, la pluie tomba et un orage éclata comme si les éléments de la terre se déchainait pour essayer de sauver la jeune femme. Des voix se fit entendre dans le ciel, des récitations de sortilèges fusèrent dans l'air et en un éclair la branche qui tenait Bonnie se brisa laissant son corps sans vie à terre.

Caroline regarda la vidéo, elle ne pouvait le croire, la jeune femme était son amie Bonnie, ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Elle était morte ! Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait voir son agresseur qui avait l'air d'être aussi rapide qu'un vampire. Il faisait tellement sombre dans cette vidéo, l'agression s'était déroulé ce soir-même et la qualité de l'image laissait à désirer. Elle reconnu néanmoins l'endroit de la scène, il s'agissait en effet de l'entrée de la grotte où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois Tyler.

Mais que c'était-il passé là bas ? Pourquoi Bonnie était-elle venu ? Avait-elle vu Tyler mort ? La vidéo s'arrêta après que le tueur prit la fuite laissant derrière lui le corps inerte de la sorcière. Lily regarda l'air inquiète sa cousine Caroline qui avait l'air traumatisé par ces images. Elle donnait l'impression de connaître la personne qui avait subit cela.

- Caroline dit quelque chose? Ne me dit pas que tu connais cette fille ?  
- Tu n'as pas filmé la suite ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
- Non, j'étais trop effrayé, mais ce n'est pas tout... j'ai autre chose à t'avouer...

Caroline avait peur de se que sa cousine allait lui dire mais demanda tout de même :

- Quoi? Raconte moi !  
- Suite à ça, j'étais tellement effrayé que je me suis enfui, je ne pouvais en voir plus, j'ai voulu appelé l'hôpital pour qu'ils viennent sauver la jeune femme mais une tempête commença à émerger et je n'avais plus de batterie. Soudain, j'ai entendu un cri qui venait du même endroit. Je me suis dis que ce devait être la jeune femme, je me suis mise à courir pour revenir au point de départ et...  
- Et quoi? Vas-y dis le moi !  
- Le corps de la femme avait disparu... je ne te mens pas, je te jure que c'est la vérité. Après je me suis dis que rentrer chez moi ne servirait à rien vu que je suis toute seule. J'ai donc pensé à toi... j'avais besoin d'en parler, je ne pouvais le garder pour moi. J'étais super excité mais maintenant j'ai peur... tu crois que la jeune femme s'est fait enlevé par son agresseur ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Caroline, elle commença à penser à plein de chose, et si Bonnie avait bien été enlevé par le vampire, et si elle avait disparu pour de bon... il fallait qu'elle en parle à Elena, il fallait qu'elle en parle à tout le groupe ! Caroline avait vraiment subit la pire journée de sa vie de vampire, entre les adieux de Tyler et la mort de Bonnie, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, fermer les yeux et tout oublier...


	4. Mis en cage

Rating T

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, l'herbe était toute fraiche et un silence régnait dans la forêt. Un petit oiseau vint se poser sur une branche d'arbre et se mit à chanter comme s'il était heureux de cette belle journée ensoleillé. Un bruit se fit soudain entendre faisant trembler les branches ainsi que l'eau qui ruisselait sur l'herbe. Ce son fit peur à l'oiseau qui s'envola loin de ce lieu, une chose se produit alors près d'un arbre; une lumière sortit de nul part apparut, grossissant de plus en plus tel une bombe à retardement. Un sifflement strident parcourut l'air et la lumière devenu une boule de plasma explosa en des milliers de goutte d'eau laissant apparaître sur le sol une jeune femme dénudé.

Il s'agissait de Bonnie, la meilleure amie d'Elena. La sorcière semblait être en vie car on put entendre sa respiration tout à fait normal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient d'un noir complet tel un démon, elle se leva et marcha. Ce n'était plus la même personne, on avait l'impression qu'elle était comme possédé par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur une route. Le fait qu'elle était nue ne lui dérangeait pas le moindre du monde, elle paraissait même plutôt à l'aise comme si tout ceci était normal.

Une voiture apparut au loin, elle avançait à toute vitesse quand Bonnie sans réfléchir se mit en travers de la route et en un mouvement de main elle fit virevolter le véhicule qui atterrit dans un fossé. Une femme âgé plutôt mal en point en sortit, elle avait du sang plein sur la tête et elle boitait. Elle cria alors à Bonnie :

- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, ma fille est coincé à l'arrière, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte!

Bonnie regarda la femme de la tête au pied et sans dire un mot, se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de doigt et en sortit la jeune fille inconsciente, elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu prêt l'âge de la sorcière. L'autre femme accourut pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se recula de Bonnie et la regarda d'un drôle d'air en ajoutant :

- Pourquoi étiez-vous au milieu de la route et... et pourquoi n'avez vous pas de vêtements ?  
- Galeo oun maféquo soumnia

La femme qui restait distante de la sorcière ne comprenait pas ces paroles, Bonnie récitait en effet un sortilège, mais pourquoi faire ? Elle venait de sauver la jeune fille, qu'avait-elle en tête?

C'est alors qu'un jet de sang sortit de la bouche de la femme, cette dernière ressentit une drôle de sensation à travers sa poitrine et des picotements lui traversèrent tout le corps. Bonnie leva sa main vers la femme qui ne comprenait plus rien, son visage était toujours aussi neutre, ses yeux toujours aussi noir et en un mouvement le cœur de la pauvre femme sortit de sa poitrine pour atterir dans la main de Bonnie. Cette dernière regarda la femme s'effondrait sans vie à côté de sa fille inconsciente, son regard se porta alors sur elle, mais au lieu de lui affliger le même sort que sa mère, elle lui prit tout simplement ses vêtements.

Pour elle, il était encore pire de voir sa mère morte plutôt que de subir le même châtiment, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et elle partit laissant derrière elle deux corps inerte en plein milieu de la route. Elle se mit à courir et atterit près de la grotte là où Klyler l'avait lâchement abandonné. Elle voulut s'approcher de l'endroit où elle avait été projeté quand soudain une image la fit trembler d'horreur, elle recula et des milliers d'image s'enchainèrent dans sa tête. Elle vit soudain le visage de son ami Elena enchainait à une chaise inconsciente ainsi que celui de Katherine qui la regardait souriante. Cette dernière image fit projeté Bonnie dans les airs.

La sorcière atterrit sur l'herbe inconsciente, mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps, elle ouvrit les yeux et le noir disparut...

Elena était inconsciente assis sur une chaise, elle avait les mains attaché derrière le dos cette fois ci avec des chaines qui semblaient imprégner de verveine. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce sombre. Cette personne lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, Elena leva la tête vers la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle, elle fut alors surprise de cette rencontre et prit alors la parole :

- Katherine, que fais-tu ici et pourquoi m'avoir à nouveau attaché?  
- Mon sorcier t'avait bien dit de ne pas retentait la chose avec la porte mais tu es plus têtu qu'une mule  
- Depuis quand tu as un sorcier toi? Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute j'avais faim...  
- Tu es tellement gourmande, si tu avais su te contrôler, ce jeune homme aurait été encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est et tu aurait pu à nouveau manger.

Elena tourna sa tête et vit le corps sans vie d'un homme, elle se souvint alors de se qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, cette sensation dans tout le corps lui manquait, elle voulait à nouveau manger. Des marques apparurent alors sur son visage montrant la bête qui était en elle.

- Calme toi ! Respire calmement, tu auras le droit à une poche de sang plus tard.  
- Je ne veux pas une poche de sang, je veux un humain !

Elena ne se contrôlait plus, elle avait soif, elle voulait ressentir la même chose qu'auparavant, ce liquide chaud lui réchauffant le cœur, la soif de pouvoir en sachant qu'en une morsure elle pouvait prendre la vie d'un homme. Mais cette pensée la stoppa net quand l'image de Damon et Stefan refit surface, les marques sur son visage disparurent et elle reprit un souffle normal.

Son double s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Surtout ne tente pas de te détacher, mon sorcier y a mi de la verveine, un simple mouvement et tu hurleras de douleur.

Elena sans réfléchir tenta la chose et en un seul coup, les chaines se brisèrent, elle était libre, ce qui ennuya l'autre vampire.

- Bon tu es capable de sortir au soleil sans protection, tu peux supporter la verveine... et puis quoi encore ?  
- Je ne sais pas.. je suis moi même surprise car toi Katherine qui est un double comme moi, tu ne peux pas faire ces choses là...

Elena ria sur ses paroles car elle savait que Katherine était susceptible. Voyant que l'autre était dans ses pensées, elle tenta une approche mais la vampire fut plus rapide et propulsa Elena contre le mur. Elle voulut retenter la chose mais une douleur lui transperça le crane, elle se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Ah! Je vois que tu ne peux pas supporter les sorts de mon sorcier, c'est une bonne chose. Maintenant tu vas rester là et m'écouter, si tu retentes encore une fois de t'échapper, je n'hésiterai pas à faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes et plus particulièrement à ta mère...

Elena voulut prendre la parole mais une douleur encore pire que celle d'avant lui paralysa tout le corps.

- Tututu ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal à toi et aux autres ! Ne me regardes pas avec cet air de mépris, ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais très bien que je suis plus forte que toi ! Tu vas rester là et ne pas bouger, tu vas rester là et... penser... je suis sur que tu as plein de chose à réfléchir pour ta vie miséreuse !

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna pour partir mais avant elle voulut dire une dernière chose :

- Ah et oui, j'allais oublier...


	5. Révélation

Rating T

Dans la demeure des Salvatore, Stefan faisait les cent pas l'air inquiet, en effet il pouvait l'être car la nuit dernière le corps d'Elena avait disparu et en plus de cela il n'avait aucune nouvelle de la part de son frère Damon ou même de la part d'une personne du groupe. Il tenta une énième fois de l'appeler mais comme d'habitude aucune réponse, la ligne était occupé. Le vampire devint de plus en plus stressé, tellement stressé qu'il commença à boire une poche de sang. Soudain il entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

- Tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu tout de même !

C'était Caroline, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, malgré la blague qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle s'approcha de Stefan et vit que lui non plus n'avait pas dormi, elle voulu rajouter un mot mais le vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Elena a disparu !  
- Quoi? Que... qu'est ce que tu me dis ? Elena... mais ? Comment ?  
- Hier Matt et elle ont eu un accident de voiture près du pont, la voiture était dans l'eau, j'ai voulu sauver Elena mais elle ne voulait pas tant que Matt n'était pas hors de danger. Je l'ai donc sorti de l'eau mais il était trop tard pour Elena... elle... elle... est morte.

Stefan se mit à pleurer, voyant cela Caroline ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Les larmes du vampire coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches, on pouvait voir à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il ne pouvait vivre éternellement sans elle.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle a disparu? Poursuivit Caroline  
- Quand j'ai vu l'état critique de Matt, j'étais obligé de partir pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai été obligé de la laisser là.. mais pourquoi j'ai fait cela? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu as fais ce qui te sembler juste Stefan, tu n'as pas à te justifier et à te rendre coupable de la mort d'Elena, ce n'était qu'un accident voilà tout !  
- Oui mais tu ne comprends pas... le corps d'Elena a disparu... quand je suis revenu sur les lieux il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai cherché partout dans la ville toute la nuit mais rien, je n'ai rien trouvé...  
- Mais pourquoi avoir pris le corps d'Elena si elle est morte? Je ne comprend pas...

Pour eux, ils étaient certain d'une chose, Elena avait été kidnappé et pris en otage, mais par qui ? Stefan se leva d'un coup comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'important, il se mit à marcher dans tout les sens.

- Je sais qui a pris le corps d'Elena ! Hurla Stefan.  
- Et je peux être mise au courant ou tu préfère le faire en solo ?  
- Rebekah !  
- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Son frère est mort, c'est évident non? Elle a voulu se venger en prenant le corps d'Elena !  
- Ne t'énerve pas mais... je ne pense pas que ça soit elle... ce n'est pas son genre de se trimbaler un corps sous le bras.

Sur ses paroles, Stefan se rendit compte que Caroline disait vrai, ce ne pouvait être Rebekah, elle n'aimait certes pas Elena mais ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela. Il continua donc de réfléchir quand tout à coup Damon débarqua à toute vitesse dans la maison.

- Que c'est-il passé ? S'empressa de dire ce dernier.  
- Damon, je t'ai appelé toute la nuit, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? se facha Stefan.  
- C'est toi qui ne répondais pas, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais ça sonnait toujours occupé !

Les deux frères se rendirent compte que durant toute la nuit ils avaient tenté de se joindre en même temps. Caroline qui avait elle aussi compris se mit à glousser, les deux vampires la dévisagèrent pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas drôle et qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave à résoudre. Damon se tourna vers Stefan et lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit? J'étais dans l'entrepôt avec Alaric et il est... il est... ne me dit pas qu'elle est...

Stefan fixa son frère avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, Elena était bien morte! Damon qui avait saisi son regard se rua vers son frère pour lui tordre le coup, une violente bagarre débuta entre les deux vampires. Stefan esquissa le premier coup donné par Damon mais ce dernier réussi à lui empoigner le ventre d'un pieu qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol. Stefan ne bougea plus, il était coincé contre le mur par Damon. Des larmes coulèrent, ils se rendirent compte que ce qu'ils faisaient ne servait à rien. Caroline qui avait assisté à toute la scène se mit à crier :

- Damon arrête ! Elena a disparu...

Celui-ci lâcha Stefan. La blondinette continua :

- Enfin, je veux dire son corps a disparu...  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, un corps ne peut pas disparaître !  
- Sauf si on l'a enlevé, poursuivit Stefan.  
- Katherine !

Stefan et Caroline regardèrent tout deux Damon d'un drôle d'air et en même temps :

- Damon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à …  
- Mais non, Katherine a du enlever Elena !  
- Tu peux nous faire part de tes pensées.

Caroline et Stefan remarquèrent qu'ils avaient à nouveau parlé en même temps, ils laissèrent alors Damon poursuivre.

- Hier soir, alors qu'Alaric venait de mourir, j'étais prêt à partir.

Il ne voulait pas leur parler de son envie de mourir suite à cela et continua :

- Mais au moment d'y aller, Katherine m'est apparu. Je ne vous cache pas qu'au départ j'ai cru voir Elena mais elle a commencé à m'injecter une substance dans le cou, ce n'était pas de la verneine mais un autre produit qui nous paralyse le corps ! Je ne pouvais plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures. Ah et aussi, elle a prit le pieu d'Alaric, je suis sur qu'elle est entrain de nous préparer quelque chose maintenant que Klaus est mort...

- Klaus n'est pas mort !

Ces mots provenaient de l'entrer de la maison, il s'agissait de Bonnie...

Tout prêt de la demeure des originaux, Elijah était en compagnie d'une jolie blonde, ce n'était pas Rebekah mais une jeune humaine. On pouvait apercevoir une morsure dans son cou, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé montrait qu'elle était hypnotisé par le vampire. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme, cette dernière prit alors une pince dans ses cheveux et se griffa l'avant bras jusqu'au sang. Elijah lui dit d'arrêter ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, mais le sang donna envie à la créature de boire, il se pencha alors vers la fille et but son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus.

Elijah n'était pas dans son état normal, il se montrait habituellement comme quelqu'un de noble et de loyal et là il nous faisait part d'un monstre qui aimait faire souffrir les humains. Une fois l'humaine morte, il la lâcha, la laissant inerte sur le sol. Il repensa alors à sa dernière conversation avec Rebekah qui lui apprenait la mort de leur frère Klaus, il avait du mal à le croire, ce ne pouvait être vrai, après tant de tentative, l'hybride le plus dangereux de Mystic Falls était enfin mort. Une larme apparut sur le visage du vampire comme s'il ressentait de la tristesse pour son frère alors que ce dernier l'avait fait souffrir.

A quelque pas de lui, se dressa Tyler qui le regardait avec un visage inhabituel venant de sa part. Ce ne pouvait être lui, Elijah s'avanca alors vers lui grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et arrivait à cinq centimètre de son visage il chuchota :

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être mort !  
- Mais je ne le suis pas … frérot !  
- Klaus ?  
- Je suis de retour !

Chez la demeure des Salvatore, Bonnie venait d'arriver, elle avait aussi la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi. Caroline n'en revenait pas de la voir car elle se souvenait de la vidéo que sa cousine lui avait montré. Pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, la vampire se tut et écouta Bonnie. Cette dernière s'avança dans la pièce après avoir dit que Klaus n'était pas mort.

- Comment ça Klaus n'est pas mort ? Hurla Damon, ce qui fit sursauter Caroline  
- Je voulais protéger ma mère et Tyler, j'ai donc utilisé une formule qui permettait de protéger l'âme de Klaus

- Mais Klaus n'a pas d'âme ! Cria Damon, ce qui fit à nouveau sursauter Caroline qui ne se retint pas de le frapper.  
- C'est une façon de parler Damon ! Donc pour le protéger, je l'ai enfermé dans le corps de Tyler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Tyler n'est pas mort pour autant, il est juste endormi.

Sur ces paroles, Caroline se mit à rougir intérieurement car elle savait alors que la nuit dernière elle ne s'était pas retrouvé face à Tyler mais bien de Klaus. Elle fit comme si de rien était et écouta la suite de l'histoire.

- Hier soir, après avoir jeté le sort, j'ai voulu donc vérifier si cela avait bien marché, j'ai été donc voir Tyler.. enfin Klaus dans la grotte et le sort avait bien fonctionné mais... Klaus ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne de ce que j'avais fait. Après qu'il soit parti, je suis sorti de la grotte et j'ai reçu un coup puis plus rien, le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans la forêt...

Ne voulant pas plus inquiéter les autres, elle ne rajouta pas le fait qu'elle s'était retrouvé avec les vêtements d'une inconnue et du sang sur les mains. Elle voulait pour le moment le garder pour elle.

- L'important c'est que tu sois là Bonnie, la rassura Caroline  
- Mais... où est Elena ? Demanda la sorcière.

C'est alors que les trois vampires lui racontèrent toute l'histoire, de l'accident à la disparition d'Elena. Bonnie se mit à pleurer, savoir Elena en danger lui était insupportable. Après s'être calmé, une image lui vint à l'esprit, celle d'Elena attachait face à son double. Elle ne pouvait le garder pour elle plus longtemps :

- Je me souviens d'une chose, enfin plutôt d'une image... je me souviens avoir vu Elena face à Katherine dans une pièce sombre !  
- J'en étais sur ! S'exclama Damon les bras en l'air.  
- Mais pourquoi Katherine voudrait-elle d'Elena ? Se questionna Stefan.  
- Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sur, cette manipulatrice nous prépare quelque chose de tordu ! Rétorqua Damon, Pourquoi aurait-elle pris le pieu d'Alaric sinon ?

Soudain, Katherine débarqua dans la pièce, Damon fonca alors sur elle un pieu en main prêt à la tuer. La vampire se demanda quoi et le regarda d'un air inquiétant, la main de Damon serrait son cou de plus en plus fort, de ce fait on put entendre que quelque mots de sa part :

- Damon qu'est ce que... tu...fais ? Tu as mangé du lapin ou quoi? Lâche-moi !  
- Ne m'énerve pas et dis moi où elle est ?  
- Qui ? De qui tu parles ?  
- Elena ! Où l'as tu enfermé ? Parle ou je t'enfonce le pieu dans le cœur !  
- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Lâche-moi !  
- Damon lâche là ! Tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle ! S'exclama Stefan.

Le vampire la lâcha même s'il avait très envie de lui tordre le cou. Il ne la quitta pas du regard avant de laisser la parole à Stefan :

- Katherine, dit nous où est Elena ?  
- Stefan, je te jure que je n'en sais rien.

Les deux frères avaient du mal à la croire mais voyant qu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas, ce qui semblait bizarre vu la situation, Damon se tourna vers Bonnie pour lui demander :

- Tu crois que tu peux voir si elle dit la vérité ?  
- Je vais essayer, lui répondit-elle.

La sorcière s'approcha du vampire et la toucha, elle ressentit une drôle de sensation parcourir son corps mais aussi elle vit qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle n'était pas la cause de l'enlèvement d'Elena.

- Elle dit vrai ! S'empressa de dire Bonnie.

- Je ne suis pas Katherine !

Elena était surprise de se qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas Katherine qui se tenait devant elle mais alors qui était-elle et qu'avait-elle en tête ? La double se retourna et claqua la porte, Elena se retrouva à nouveau seule, seule dans une pièce sombre.


	6. Un an de plus

Rating T

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Elena avait été enlevé par une personne étrangère à tous. Bonnie avait tout essayé pour retrouver sa trace mais elle n'y arrivait pas, chaque formule qu'elle prononçait les emmener toujours au même endroit : la grotte des Lockwood mais il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait... rien. La sorcière avait aussi remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure de ses essais, elle avait l'impression de perdre toute magie en elle, comme si ces pouvoirs disparaissaient à petit feu. Ne voulant pas inquiéter le reste de l'équipe elle se tue et continua à chercher d'autre formule.

A quelque pas d'elle, se tenait Damon, le grand... Damon, enfin... plus vraiment depuis que celle qu'il aime avait disparu. Il le faisait bien ressentir à son frère Stefan qui le regardait faire les 100 pas dans toute la maison, ce qui devenait agaçant à la longue. Depuis leur petit accrochage, il ne se parlait plus, mais alors vraiment plus. L'ambiance qui rêgnait dans la pièce était pire que celle dans un cimetière. En même temps vous allez dire, il y a plus de la moitié des personnes dans la pièce qui sont techniquement mort mais voilà, tout le monde était horrifié à l'idée de savoir Elena en danger.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'elle n'était plus humaine, elle était devenu la créature qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : un vampire. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre sans que les autres ne puissent la sauver. Elle était condamnée à vivre un enfer pendant une éternité. Et pourtant Stefan l'avait vu morte, mais quand Bonnie lui avait décrit l'image qu'elle avait vu d'elle en pensée, une lueur d'espoir l'avait envahi et pourtant...

Dans la demeure des Mikaelson, Klyler tenait dans une main son téléphone et dans l'autre un verre de vin... enfin non plutôt un verre de sang. Il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait un plan en tête mais qui voulait pour le moment le garder pour lui seul, enfin pour le moment. Elijah entra dans la pièce avec une jeune femme brune, elle semblait effrayé par ce qu'elle voyait, le vampire ne l'avait donc pas encore hypnotisé mais il ne lui fallu même pas une seconde pour le faire, la femme qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger s'immobilisa d'un coup et les deux frères purent boire son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans l'oubli.

Une fois le corps vidait, Elijah s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir en soie qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de la victime.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi monstrueux mon frère, toi qui d'habitude est très...  
- Où sont Rebekah et Kol ? Interrompue Elijah  
- A toi de me le dire... je te rappelle que j'étais entrain de pourrir dans un cercueil !  
- Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'annonçait ta mort... elle était en pleure puis elle est parti...  
- Hm...  
- Qu'as-tu en tête mon frère ?  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Caroline qui était allongé sur le canapé n'avait pas imaginé passer un anniversaire de ce genre. Personne, pas même sa mère ou sa cousine ne lui avait souhaité, même si elle était une vampire, elle aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un pense à elle au moins pour une journée mais tout le monde était trop occupé à penser à Elena et à son sauvetage impossible... Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Klaus qui avait pris le corps de Tyler, elle était tout de même soulagé de cette nouvelle, mais l'était-elle pour Tyler ou Klaus ?

Néanmoins, elle ne voulait plus penser à eux pour le moment, elle était plutôt intrigué par Bonnie qui avait l'air d'être en pleine forme depuis sa résurrection miracle. Elle ne lui en avait pas encore parlé mais comme ça lui rongé de l'intérieur, Caroline se leva et marcha vers Bonnie.

- Hm, je peux te parler une minute  
- Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe Caroline?  
- Vient on va plutôt en parler dehors, c'est important.

Toute les deux se ruhèrent vers la sortie.

- Qu'as-tu d'important à me dire ?  
- Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin... mais ma cousine t'a vu la nuit de la disparition d'Elena...  
- Comment ça? ... explique !  
- Et bien ce soir là, tu... comment te dire ça... enfin tu le sais très bien !  
- Mais non Caroline je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux me parler !  
- De ta mort !

Sur ces mots, Bonnie devint toute blanche et fronça des sourcils comme quelqu'un qui était étonné mais en même temps effrayé.

- Caroline, je ne vois... vois pas du tout...  
- Ne nie pas ! Ma cousine a tout filmé, je lui ai d'ailleurs confisqué la vidéo pour qu'elle ne tente pas de le montrer à la police...  
- Je te dis que non, je ne me rappelle de rien, juste d'un coup que j'ai reçu à la poitrine puis ensuite le trou noir... puis je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt et...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, elle ne voulait pas en dire plus...

- Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout Bonnie... Ecoute... tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je n'en parlerai à personne...  
- Et bien quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais du sang partout mais je n'étais pas blessé et...  
et quoi?  
- Je n'étais pas habillé avec mes vêtements...  
- Oh! et qu'en as-tu fais ?  
- Ils sont chez moi, dans un sac poubelle...

Sur ces paroles, Caroline essaya de rassurer son ami qui avait l'air mortifié, la sorcière demanda alors à la vampire si elle pouvait voir la vidéo, pour en avoir le cœur net ! Au début, Caroline hésita mais voyant l'insistance de son amie, elle lui promit qu'elle lui montrerait une prochaine fois.  
La suceuse de sang, entra dans la maison, Damon faisait toujours les 100 pas pendant que Stefan cherchait des incantations dans la bibliothèque. Elle se posa à nouveau dans le canapé et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message. Cela provenait d'un numéro inconnu, elle l'afficha et lu :

« Joyeux anniversaire Caroline ! »

Klyler venait de parler à Elijah, il posa son verre de sang et reçu un message, il l'afficha et lu :  
« Merci mais qui êtes-vous? Caroline »  
Klyler ferma son portable et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.


	7. Lourd passé

Rating T

Lily était de nouveau chez elle tranquillement assis sur son canapé, sa mère venait de rentrer du boulot, elle avait des tonnes de paperasse à classer. Comme d'habitude, aucune communication ne se faisait entre la mère et la fille, on avait même l'impression qu'une tension était présente entre elles. Pourtant la mère n'était même pas au courant de la fugue de Lily, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de se disputer.

La cousine de Caroline se leva et marcha jusqu'au salon où se trouvait sa mère. Elle resta planté au milieu comme si elle attendait qu'on lui dise quelque chose. Mais rien, pas un mot, seul le bruit des feuilles comblait le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Lily sentit son portable vibré, il s'agissait de Caroline.

« J'espère que tu es bien rentré, en tout cas sache que je suis là pour toi ».

Mais elle coupa court au message en ne répondant pas car sa seule occupation était de regarder la personne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Elle fit alors un raclement de gorge qui ne laissait pas la personne indifférente. En effet, cette dernière leva les yeux et regarda sa fille de haut en bas, voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle posa ses feuilles et daigna enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

- Lily, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé

Ces paroles glaça tout le corps de la jeune fille et des larmes monta à ses yeux, mais comme elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la voit dans cet état, elle souffla pour se calmer et dit :

- Oui je le vois bien, Nath'  
- Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète, appelle moi Maman.  
- Non je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus... pas depuis que...

Nathalie se leva et prit sa fille par le bras en l'interrompant :

- Je t'interdis de mettre ça en cause, tu m'entends ?

Son geste fut brutal ainsi que ce qu'elle venait de dire, de ce fait Lily ne put retenir ses larmes. Sa mère ne comprenait pas le manque que pouvait avoir sa fille, tout ce manque d'amour, tout ces jours d'absence où elle se retrouvait seule dans une maison complétement vide. Lily était prête à lui avouer sa fugue pour qu'elle comprenne enfin le problème, mais elle ne put lui dire car ça allait empirer la situation.

- Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal !  
- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose ma fille et que tu arrêtes d'être aussi égoïste, tu n'es pas la seule qui a mal tout les jours, qui souffre à chaque fois que tu te lèves le matin, qui pense à cette journée jusqu'à en vomir !  
- Mais je le sais bien ! Maintenant lâche moi ! J'ai besoin d'être... d'être seul...

Nathalie lâcha son bras et retourna à ses occupations, quant à Lily qui était en larme courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'effondrait dans son lit.

_**Flash back**_

_Il était 14h09 sur ma montre, le temps semblait annoncer de la pluie pour la journée. Moi qui voulait passer un agréable anniversaire pour mes 14 ans, c'était raté. Enfin... que voulez vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir, je suis déjà bien contente de passer cette après midi en famille. __J'attendais tranquillement sous un abri bus que ma mère vienne enfin me chercher, elle était comme d'habitude en retard et je ne voulais surtout pas rater une seule minute de cette journée. Je pris dans mon sac, mon lecteur MP3 et j'écoutai une musique pour passer le temps. _

_Un éclair jailli soudain dans le ciel et j'avais beau avoir 14 ans, j'avais tout de même peur... je pris alors mon portable pour appeler ma mère, pas de réponse. C'était tout de même inquiétant... _

_14h14, bientôt 15 min de retard, ce n'est vraiment pas normal, elle n'avait rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Je repris mon portable et essaya d'appeler ma cousine Caroline, elle répondit directement. « Ouf! » Pensai-je, « Enfin quelqu'un qui me répond ». _

_« Allo? », ma cousine venait de parler, je pris alors la parole._

_« Allo, Caroline, c'est Lily ta cousine ! »__  
__« Ahh Lily ! Justement j'allais t'appeler, bon anniversaire ! »__  
__« Oui merci bref... », comme si elle y avait pensé... je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que je repris la parole « Dis, tu pourrais venir me chercher ? Je suis à l'arrêt de bus du collège, maman devait venir me chercher mais elle a eu un empêchement » Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité de peur qu'elle s'inquiète pour un rien. Elle accepta bien évidemment de venir me chercher, après ce coup de téléphone, j'envoyai un sms à ma mère pour lui dire la situation. _

_14h31, Caroline arriva, elle avait une superbe voiture cabriolet, jaune! Comme elle avait eu son permis depuis une semaine, elle profitait pour s'en servir, un cadeau de son père après le divorce de ses parents m'avait-elle dit. Si cela pouvait l'empêcher de pleurer, tant mieux. Elle s'arrêta près de l'abri bus, je stoppa mon MP3 et m'installa devant._

_ Elle se mit en route après m'avoir donné un cadeau. __« Tiens pour toi ! Et encore joyeux anniversaire cousine ! » __  
__« Merci, il ne fallait pas ! » __J'ouvris le présent, il s'agissait d'un collier avec un pendentif en cœur, je sentis soudain une odeur que je ne connaissais pas, une odeur de plante. Ce n'était pas désagréable. __« Si tu sens comme une odeur, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de la verveine! »__  
__« Oui j'ai senti, je ne connaissais pas cette plante avant, pourquoi tu m'en as mi ? »__  
__« Pour te protéger des méchants vampire! » __Sa voix avait monté comme si elle voulait me faire peur, je n'avais pas tout à fait compris pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça, je lui demandai donc : __« Quoi? »__  
__« Mais non je rigole! Une amie m'a fait découvert cette fleur, je voulais donc que tu la découvre aussi, tu ne met pas ton collier ? »__  
__« Si si »__  
_

_Après avoir mi le collier, un silence régna dans la voiture, pour détendre l'atmosphère je dis avec un grand sourire : _

_« Tu n'as pas peur qu'on soit trempé ? J'ai vu un éclair tout à l'heure et les nuages gris n'annoncent rien de bon ! » __  
__« Ah ah ah! Non ne t'inquiète pas, au pire il suffit juste d'appuyer sur ce bouton et la voiture sera couverte. » _

_14h54, enfin arrivé à la maison, qui se trouvait à la sortie de Mystic Falls, Caroline me déposa et me dis avant de partir: __« Je suis désolé, je ne reste pas, je dois préparer une fête avec Bonnie. Tu diras bonjour à la famille »__  
__« T'inquiète, je passerai le message ! Bon courage pour les préparatifs! »_

_14h59, j'ouvris la porte de ma demeure, je n'entendis personne, soudain je sentis mon portable vibré, c'était ma mère qui venait d'envoyer un sms._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé, ma voiture est tombé en panne, je suis au garage en plein centre de Mystic Falls, Je suis rassuré que Caroline ait pu te reprendre, normalement la nounou de ta sœur devrait être encore à la maison. » _

_Étrange... il n'y avait personne, j'allai voir à l'étage, personne non plus. Au moment de descendre, je vis un corbeau posé sur une chaise dans le salon, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, comment cet oiseau avait-il fait pour entrer ? J'entendis soudain un cri venir du jardin, il s'agissait de la nounou, j'accourus pour voir ce qu'il se passait et je me retrouva face à un homme, il avait en dessous de son regard des veines qui ressortait et sa bouche était recouverte de sang. _

_Ses yeux étaient un bleu azur et ses cheveux était d'un noir tel le corbeau qui se trouvait dans la maison. Il tenait dans ses bras ma petite sœur qui semblait morte de peur. Derrière lui, je pu voir la nounou recouverte de sang allongé sur l'herbe sans vie. L'homme avait l'air amusé de la situation et d'un ton sarcastique, il s'exclama :__« Tiens tiens tiens, comme c'est amusant, la grande sœur est de retour. » _

_15h02, j'étais morte de peur tout comme ma sœur, j'étais impuissante devant ce monstre assoiffé de sang, soudain il prit la tête de ma sœur pour en dégager son cou et en à peine une seconde, il planta ses dents pour lui retirait tout son sang._

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON » _

_Je ne pus que crier ce mot, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'étais terrifié et horrifié par cette scène qui se déroulait devant moi ! Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais paralysée par la peur. Ma sœur venait de mourir devant mes yeux et je n'avais rien fait pour y remédier. Il lâcha tout à coup le corps de ma petite sœur sur le sol et se tourna vers moi ! Ça y est, j'allais mourir, rejoindre mes ancêtres et peut être me réincarner dans une autre vie. Qu'avait-il après la mort ? J'allais enfin le savoir ! _

_L'être ignoble me prit par le bras, et fixa mes yeux dans les siens, il prononca alors :_

_« Tu as de la chance, je n'ai plus faim, je vais donc te laisser en vie, mais avant je veux que tu oublies tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, mon visage, ce que je viens de faire à ta petite sœur et attendre sagement ici que quelqu'un vienne te chercher » _

_Je restais devant lui et ne put prononcer un seul mot, ce qui était étrange c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait comme m'hypnotiser et pourtant je me souvenais encore de lui et de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. _

_15h09, l'homme voyant que je ne bougeai pas, parti d'une vitesse qu'aucun humain pouvait égaler. J'entendis soudain ma mère rentrait, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler, j'étais traumatisée. Moi qui voulais passer une superbe journée, je ne voulais à présent qu'une seule chose : mourir. Comment en une heure, une vie peut tout à coup basculer dans le chaos..._


	8. Retrouvailles

Rating T

Non loin de la grotte des Lockwood, se tenait près d'un arbre une jolie jeune femme blonde. Elle attendait debout l'arrivé d'une personne, enfin c'est ce qu'elle faisait paraître. Voyant que personne n'arrivait, elle décida d'entrer dans la grotte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle poussa tout doucement la grille qui grinça laissant échapper un bruit strident, des chauves souris prirent peur et s'échappèrent, ce qui effraya un peu la jeune femme. Cette dernière vit qu'il n'y avait bien évidemment personne...

Il faisait nuit, c'était la pleine lune et les étoiles montraient toute leur clarté. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forêt, les animaux devaient tout simplement dormir. La blondinette s'assit sur une pierre et resta sans bouger, enfin sauf sa main qui d'un mouvement de doigt, montrait qu'elle était un peu en colère du retard de la personne.

Dix minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier où il était écrit :

« Retrouve moi dans la grotte ce soir à 22h, Tyler »

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit venir de l'extérieur, comme si quelqu'un s'approchait de l'entrée, elle s'exclama :

- Qui est-ce ?

Mais personne ne répondit, elle se leva donc pour voir ce qui se passait quand elle sentit tout à coup la présence d'une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme, brun, les yeux noisette. Il la fixa dans les yeux comme s'il voulait la dévorer du regard et lui dit :

- Bonjour Caroline  
- Klaus !  
- Je vois que la sorcière n'a pas su tenir sa langue, d'ailleurs je pensais m'en être débarrassé.  
- Et bien tu te trompes! Elle a survécu ! Et comment peux-tu te tenir devant moi et me regarder de la sorte ?!  
- Et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi TU es venu ? Car tu savais très bien que ce ne serait pas ton cher Tyler qui se trouverait dans cette pièce.  
- Je... je voulais en être sur.  
- Et bien te voilà fixé.  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir alors ? Tu voulais me faire croire que tu étais Tyler? Que tu avais survécu?  
- Non...  
- Alors quoi?  
- Je voulais juste te voir !

Caroline se recula de lui, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, comment un être aussi ignoble pouvait-il ressentir des choses, il devait sans doute jouer un double jeu, il avait trop fait souffrir les gens pour que la jeune femme puisse ne serait ce qu'un peu lui trouver de l'affection. En plus de cela, Klaus était resté dans le corps de Tyler, il fallait qu'elle découvre le pourquoi du comment.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté dans son corps ? Demanda Caroline  
- Que crois-tu ? J'aime bien le corps de cet hybride, il accentue encore plus mon affection pour toi.  
- J'en ai assez entendu, si tu es venu ici pour me faire souffrir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester.  
- Noon reste !  
- Pourquoi?  
- Raconte moi... raconte moi ce qui se passe dehors ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
- Tu veux plutôt savoir comment va ta poche de sang Elena c'est ça?

Klaus sourit et poursuivit :

- Et oui.. il y a de ça aussi...  
- Et bien sache que maintenant tu ne pourras plus rêver de ta cher petite armée d'hybride !  
- Comment?  
- Et oui, Elena a disparu...  
- Ce n'est pas possible...  
- Si! Et nous la cherchons depuis une semaine, pendant que toi, tu te prélasse dans le corps de la personne que j'aime !  
- Mais qui voudrait d'Elena?  
- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question!

Klaus s'approcha de Caroline car il voyait qu'en elle, elle savait la réponse à sa question, qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Il lui murmura alors :

- Je pourrai vous aider... dis moi la vérité.

Caroline ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'immisce dans leur histoire, il ne le méritait pas. Klaus qui était à dix centimètre d'elle, lui prit la main pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais la jeune vampire recula et partit d'une vitesse vampirique. L'hybride resta alors seul dans cette grotte, seul à réfléchir à la situation qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.


	9. Illusion du passé 1ère partie

Rating T

_Point de vue d'Elena_

**Point de vue de Damon**

Une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit et rêvassé en pensant à son avenir. Elle avait vécu énormément de chose dans sa vie, des événements qui l'empêché de vivre normalement. Elle faisait maintenant partit du monde des vampires et ne pouvait retourner en arrière. Malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard, elle avait déjà rejoint l'enfer.

Un homme, se trouvait près d'elle, il l'a regardé avec un regard qui annoncé de la tendresse. Ses yeux était d'un bleu très clair qui dévisagé la jeune femme, on pouvait voir qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, juste la regarder pour l'éternité. La fille n'avait pas l'air de remarquer sa présence, qui pourtant était très présente. Elle était très absorbée par ses pensées et avait l'air déboussolé.

L'homme voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas. Une chose étrange l'en empêché, comme s'il était piégé. Il prononça alors un mot, un simple nom, un prénom :

- Elena !

_J'étais allongée sur mon lit, et rêvassé en pensant à mon avenir. Et si tous ces événements passés allaient m'empêcher de vivre une vie normale ? Et si tout ceci continuait, y aurait-il encore plus de mort ? Jeremy ? Bonnie ? Caroline ? Damon… Et si je n'avais pas rencontré Stefan ou même Damon, est ce que tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve ? Caroline ne se serait pas transformé en vampire, Jenna serait encore en vie ainsi que Vicky… mais en réalité, sans la présence des frères, les choses auraient empiré car ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que tout ceci est arrivé, enfin mise à part l'histoire tragique de Vicky. Et une vie sans vampire, sans monstre surnaturel qui irait pourrir mon existence, ma vie aurait peut être été des plus merveilleuses. _

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser ainsi, il faut que je sorte d'ici, mais j'ai l'impression d'être bloqué, je ne peux plus bouger, je suis condamnée à rester allongé dans ce lit sans vie… _

- Elena !

_J'entends une voix, une voix qui met familière. _

- Mais il n'y a personne…

- Elena ! Je suis là ! C'est moi Damon !

_Je venais de penser tout haut et d'entendre à nouveau une voix, celle de… DAMON ! Mais je ne voyais rien, il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre, j'étais vraiment seule, seule au monde._

**Elena m'a entendu, j'en suis certain, elle est si jolie sous cette clarté du jour. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de me voir, nous étions pourtant deux dans cette chambre, elle n'était pas seule, seule au monde. **

- Damon, parle moi, je t'en pris… dis moi quelque chose…

- Je suis là Elena ! Je suis là ! Tu n'es pas seule !

- Merci Damon…

_Sa voix me rassurait, il était là pour moi, je pouvais l'entendre à nouveau je n'étais plus seule. Je voulais le voir, le serrer fort dans mes bras mais il n'était pourtant pas là…_

**J'espère que je l'avais rassuré et qu'elle savait maintenant que j'étais là pour elle. Elle n'était plus seule. J'aurai tant voulu la serrer fort dans mes bras mais elle ne pouvait me voir. **

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et un vent entra par la fenêtre, se qui fit tombé un vase posé sur l'une des petites commode. La chambre devint de plus en plus sombre, les rayons du soleil disparurent et plusieurs meubles virevoltèrent dans la pièce. Un orage éclata dehors, Elena commença à avoir peur, et mi sa tête entre ses mains. Les meubles qui se trouvaient en l'air se désintégrèrent petit à petit ainsi que les murs et le sol, Damon quant à lui était impuissant face à cette scène, il ne pouvait simplement dire que des mots pour la rassurer. Quand il n'y avait plus que le lit où se trouvait Elena toute tremblante, la tempête se calma mais le lieu resta tout de même sombre. On avait l'impression qu'Elena et Damon se trouvaient dans un trou noir.

- Elena, je suis toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas. On va te sauver, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te sauver ! Je t'en donne ma parole ! Elena je…

- Damon… je… merci…

Le lit disparut et Elena tomba dans le vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans la pièce où on l'avait enfermé. Tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve… malheureusement pour elle.

- Damon…

- Ahhh, te voilà enfin réveillé… qui as-tu appelé ? Damon ? Je suis désolé pour toi ma petite mais ton Damon ne viendras pas… te voilà à nouveau seule.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler me ressembler vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau et pourtant ce n'était pas Katherine… mais qui ça pouvait être… après avoir parlé, elle sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte… je me retrouvais à nouveau seule, mais la simple pensée de savoir Damon et les autres à ma recherche me réchauffait le cœur. Car ce que je venais de vivre était peut être certes un rêve, mais je savais que Damon était vraiment là avec moi. Je pouvais le sentir mais pas le voir, je savais qu'ils allaient venir me délivrer et même s'ils allaient prendre du temps, je me sentis capable d'attendre une éternité s'il le fallait car je sais que je peux compter sur eux, car eux ceux sont mes amis et ça pour la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit…


	10. Illusion du passé 2ème partie

Rating T

Damon était allongé sur son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Tout près de lui se tenait Bonnie qui avait l'air très concentré puisqu'elle était entrain de réaliser un sort. En effet, elle avait ses mains posaient sur le torse du vampire et récitait une formule. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense ce qui inquiété beaucoup Stefan qui ne manquait rien du spectacle. Jeremy quant à lui était présent également, car depuis la disparition de sa sœur, il voulait tout faire pour la retrouver. Il s'était installé sur une table pour faire plusieurs recherches de son côté afin de laisser la sorcière opérer son sort dans le plus calme possible. Il savait que Bonnie était une très bonne sorcière mais il ne cachait pas non plus son inquiétude quant à ce sort car la jeune femme avait ses limites et il en avait déjà eu les preuves auparavant.

Damon commença soudain à montrer des signes de détresse, il convulsa mais d'une phrase la sorcière le calma. Il respira à nouveau normalement et dans un souffle on put entendre :

- Elena !

Stefan fut surpris mais aussi content d'entendre ce nom car pour lui le sort avait fonctionné, Damon avait eu une connexion avec Elena. Ils étaient très proche du but, et allaient enfin connaitre le lieu où elle se trouvait prisonnière.

- Elena ! Je suis là ! C'est moi Damon !

Damon venait à nouveau de parler, au même moment Caroline entra dans la demeure des Salvatore. La vampire avait l'air déboussolé mais aussi perplexe par ce qui était entrain de se passer devant ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de Stefan et lui demanda :

- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bonnie pense avoir trouvé un moyen de localiser Elena.

- Et pourquoi vous avez fait appelle à Damon et pas à moi ?

- Tu avais l'air occupé et je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu as tellement vécu d'événements tragique que…

- Merci Stefan mais je suis une grande fille maintenant…

- Oui je sais…

- Et pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à Jeremy… d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas demandé, c'est tout de même son frère.

- Bonnie nous a dit qu'il fallait un vampire pour ce sort… mais pour moi, elle a dit ça pour protéger Jeremy car ce sort est trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Et bien en fait, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans son livre, Bonnie doit entrer dans le subconscient de Damon, et l'envoyer dans celui d'Elena. Si elle perd Damon durant le sortilège, ce n'est pas grave car comme il est un vampire, il se réveillera sans problème. Mais pour Jeremy c'est tout autre chose et même la bague ne pourra le sauver, car il sera dans un sommeil infini et non mort.

- Il sera dans le coma tu veux dire

- Oui, voilà

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? Pourquoi Damon?

Avant que Stefan ne puisse répondre, Bonnie s'évanouit et Damon se réveilla brusquement, Jeremy se jeta sur la sorcière pour voir si elle allait bien, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se leva tout doucement. Elle saignait du nez, preuve encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas tout les pouvoirs qu'elle prétendait avoir. Voyant qu'elle allait mieux, tout le monde se tourna vers Damon qui venait à peine de se lever. Ce dernier les regarda à son tour mais sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la table où était posé son bourbon, il se servit un verre et avant d'en boire une gorgée, il se retourna vers les autres pour dire :

- Le sort n'a pas fonctionné jusqu'au bout…

Du côté d'Elena, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra dans la pièce, la vampire put reconnaitre la personne quand cette dernière s'approcha d'elle, il s'agissait de sa mère. Les yeux d'Elena commencèrent à briller et des larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues toute blanche, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire… sa mère était en vie. Elle avait pourtant été témoin de l'accident, elle avait aussi assisté à l'enterrement et vu son corps aux noces funèbres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire alors :

- Pourquoi prenez-vous l'apparence de ma mère ?

- Ma chérie, c'est vraiment moi, je suis vraiment là…

- Mais je t'ai vu… je… je t'ai vu sous l'eau inconsciente, je t'ai vu inerte dans l'eau pendant que papa essayait de nous sortir de là… et… et je t'ai vu morte…

- Ecoute chérie, on m'a autorisé à te dire la vérité, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance et que tu fasses également confiance à ces gens.

- Mais comment faire confiance à des gens qui m'ont enfermé ici comme une prisonnière ?

- Ils ont fait ça car il ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir face à ta transformation, mais si tu leur fais confiance, ils pourront te libérer, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Mais… pourquoi ? enfin… comment as-tu fais pour survivre à l'accident ?

- Je suis comme toi ma chérie… je suis un vampire.

- ...

- Après ma transformation, je me suis souvenu d'une chose… avant qu'on vienne ton père et moi te chercher à la fête, une jeune femme, ton portrait craché, est venu me voir et m'a forcé à boire son sang, je ne pouvais faire autrement car elle m'avait…

- Hypnotisé !

- Oui… tu as donc bien vu mon corps aux noces funèbres mais mon corps n'a pas été enterré avec ton père. La femme m'avait enlevé puis elle avait hypnotisé les gens pour faire en sorte qu'on pense que j'étais enterrée. Quand je me suis réveillée, c'était très dur, je voulais sortir de cet endroit…

- Ah parce que tu étais toi aussi enfermé ici ?

- Oui… je voulais te revoir toi et Jeremy, vous serrer dans mes bras mais la femme me disait que pour ton bien, je ne pouvais pas. Elle m'a également dit que si je voulais te mettre en sécurité, il fallait que je fasse exactement ce qu'elle me demandait. Elle m'a ensuite raconté une chose… une chose qui pourrait changer ta vie. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire maintenant, elle me la interdit, mais fait moi confiance, ma chérie, ma puce… il faut me croire, je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

- Comment je pourrais te croire… tu es morte !

Les paroles d'Elena furent froides et secs, elle n'arrivait pas à croire les mots de cette personne qui lui semblait étrangère.

- Sortez… SORTEZ DE CETTE PIECE ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Ma mère est morte !

La femme s'approcha alors de la porte, mais avant de sortir elle prononça quelque chose :

- Souviens toi de tes 9 ans et de notre longue conversation mère-fille. Souviens toi de ta blessure que moi seule je t'ai guéri...

Elena explosa en sanglot quand elle entendit ces mots et avant que la vampire n'ouvre la porte, elle hurla :

- Maman !

C'était bien sa mère qui se trouvait devant elle car ce souvenir d'enfance, seule sa mère était au courant. La blessure dont elle parlait venait du cœur et du premier petit copain qu'Elena avait eu à 9 ans. Le garçon lui avait dit des choses horrible et Elena en avait parlé à sa mère. Cette complicité mère fille était très forte entre elles.

C'est alors qu'Elena prit sa mère dans ses bras et toutes deux versèrent des larmes mais sans dire un mot.


	11. Retour à la case

Rating T

Chapitre 10 : Retour à la case

Il était 18h, heure à laquel Elijah devait rejoindre son frère au mystic grill pour parler d'une chose importante. Mais au lieu de cela, le vampire était assis dans son canapé à siroter un bon verre de vin... enfin de sang... Il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, il n'avait juste pas envie de croiser les frères Salvatore ou même le sien, il souhaitait tout simplement rester seule à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa longue et éternel vie.

Il commençait à trouver sa vie lassante et sans intérêt, il voulait du changement, du piquant qui pourrait bouleverser la situation actuelle. Il en avait aussi marre de l'infini guerre hybride qu'avait provoqué son frère, mais aussi de celle contre les Salvatore... Stefan et Damon. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était d'être tranquille pour l'éternité. Il entendit un bruit venir de l'entrée mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil, il ne voulait voir absolument personne.

Klaus entra soudain dans la pièce, il avait l'air furieux et tout aussi inquiet mais Elijah n'en avait rien à faire. Il restait là assis à boire du sang tout en regardant son frère faire les cents pas. L'hybride murmurait des mots tout bas, ce qui agaça son frère, alors ce dernier se leva pour partir mais Klaus lui barra la route en s'exclamant :

- Où étais-tu mon frère ?

- A la maison... je n'étais pas d'humeur à sortir...

- Et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- Klaus, bouge toi de mon chemin ou je t'en colle une

L'hybride s'énerva et propulsa Elijah contre le mur et au moment où Klaus voulut frapper son frère une voix les stoppa :

- Alors je pars pendant un long moment et c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille...

Dans la demeure des Salvatore, Bonnie repensait à ce trou noir qu'elle avait eu, elle cherchait en vain une formule pour résoudre ce problème mais rien ne se trouver dans les livres de magie. Soudain elle eu comme un flash et le visage d'un homme apparut dans sa tête comme une photo qui venait d'être prise. L'homme était de couleur noir avec un regard très sombre. Il fixait Bonnie comme s'il voulait lui dire une chose importante mais l'image ne dura que quelques secondes et la sorcière fut propulsait contre le mur. Jérémy qui était dans la pièce d'à côté avait tout entendu et accouru vers la jeune femme. Il l'installa dans le canapé pour qu'elle puisse respirer tranquillement, et répliqua :

Jérémy : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Bonnie : Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un flash et mon corps a été propulsé.

Jérémy : Qu'as-tu vu ?

Bonnie : Le visage d'un homme, noir, il me fixait et s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose. Mais...

Jérémy : Mais quoi? Bonnie, dis le...

Bonnie : Mais... je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment étrange, il me ressemblait vraiment ! J'avais l'impression d'être en face de mon père. Tu... tu le crois ça? Cet homme pourrait être mon père.

Jérémy : Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Tu en es sur?

Bonnie : La façon dont il me regardait, ce n'était pas agressif mais plutôt affectueux. Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal.

Jérémy : Pourquoi tu as été propulsé alors ?

Bonnie : Je ne sais pas, peut être quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que j'ai de communication avec lui.

Jérémy : Oui, tu as sans doute raison... mais maintenant reposes toi Bonnie, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et je m'inquiète pour toi.

Bonnie : Comment? Quel heure est-il ?

Jérémy : 9h

Bonnie (alerté): Du matin?

Jérémy : Oui pourquoi poses-tu cette...

Bonnie (de plus en plus alerté): Oh non, j'avais promis à Caroline de la rejoindre au lycée à 9h, j'ai sans doute perdu toute notion de temps ici.

Jérémy : Calme toi, Bonnie, ce n'est pas si grave je suis sur que Caroline comprendra. Reposes-toi, je lui enverrai un message.

Bonnie (énervé) : Je ne suis pas fatiguée! Laisse moi partir et arrête de faire celui qui prend soin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Jérémy resta immobile sans dire un mot de plus devant tant de méchanceté, il était vraiment surpris par la réaction de Bonnie qui n'était vraiment pas habituel. Mais la sorcière se calma et regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux de désolation.

Bonnie : Pardonne moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, en ce moment tout va mal avec d'un côté Elena qui a disparu et de l'autre Klaus qui est dans le corps de Tyler... rien ne va plus. Promis, je ne hausserai plus le ton sur toi.

Jérémy continua à rester statique et ne voulait pas rajouter quelque chose tant il était blessé. Bonnie l'embrassa néanmoins sur la joue puis sortit de la demeure des Salvatore en espérant qu'il n'y pensera plus demain.

- Alors je pars pendant un long moment et c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille...

Rebekah venait de parler tout en regardant, les deux se battre. Elle déposa son sac sur le canapé ainsi que son long manteau avant de se diriger vers Elijah pour le prendre dans ses bras avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonné, mais j'ai du partir, je devais réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer après la mort de Klaus.

Klaus (n'oublions pas que ce dernier est dans le corps de Tyler) ricana à l'annonce de cette phrase. Rebekah s'arrêta alors de parler et fixa ce qu'elle pensait être Tyler. Ce dernier la toisa également du regard avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La vampire s'exclama alors :

- Pourquoi tu me souris de la sorte ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous vous battez? Et... Tyler, tu devrais être mort vu que Klaus est.. ou alors... non... ce n'est pas possible...

- Coucou petite sœur !

- Quoi? Tu es Klaus ? Mais comment as-tu fais?

- Avec l'aide de la sorcière, répondit Elijah

- Maintenant que toute la famille est assemblé, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, poursuivit Klaus

- Tu oublies Kol, il n'est pas là, dit Rebekah

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour le moment, rajouta Klaus

- Bon et qu'est ce qu'il y a d'aussi important? Demanda Rebakah et Elijah

- Je pense... et j'en suis même sur... commença Klaus

- Oui ?

- Aria est de retour.

Elijah n'en revenait pas de cette nouvelle tandis que Rebekah afficha un léger sourire sur son visage. Quant à Klaus, il resta de marbre car ce qu'il venait de dire n'annoncer rien de bon pour eux.


	12. Mariage arrangé

Chapitre 11 (partie1) : Mariage arrangé

Rating T

Un soir d'automne 1376, une jeune demoiselle vêtu d'une robe en tissu beige se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Elle était nouvelle ici et déménageait souvent avec ses parents à la recherche de nouvelle fortune. La jeune fille n'était pourtant pas gâtée vu les vêtements qu'elle portait mais elle avait plutôt l'air joyeuse d'être là. Son visage rayonnait et reflétait toute la joie que pouvait ressentir une personne dans sa situation actuelle : son mariage. Elle portait en effet une bague en argent à sa main gauche et vu le sourire et le regard qu'elle portait à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle, ce dernier devait être son fiancé. Cet homme avait les cheveux brun ainsi que les yeux noisette, il prit la main de la jeune fille.

Mademoiselle Aria, que faites-vous seule dans les rues de la ville? Demanda le jeune homme très aimablement. Il ajouta : Vous devriez être chez vous avec vos parents.

(troublé) Monsieur Colins

James

Oui, James

Malgré le fait que la jeune femme aspiré la joie sur son visage, elle était toutefois gêné de discuter avec son fiancé. Ce dernier continua la conversation :

Vous n'avez pas à être gêné avec moi, ma Lady. Dans une semaine, nous célébrerons notre mariage, et alors nous pourrons vivre ensemble.

Que j'ai hâte de me retrouver dans vos bras. Vous êtes un homme très aimable James.

Et vous une femme aventureuse et pleine de vie.

Sur ces paroles, les deux amants continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une maisonnette dans le recoin d'une ruelle de la ville.

C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Mademoiselle

Aria, vous pouvez m'appeler Aria

Aria...

Oui?

Demain, j'ai la verve intention d'inviter vos parents à venir diner dans un petit restaurant de Londres, vous êtes bien évidemment inviter.

Oh, ça aurait été avoir plaisir, mais demain, je dois essayer ma robe de marier. C'est beaucoup de préparation vous savez.

Mais faites comme bon vous sembles, ma Lady, si cela peut vous rendre heureuse.

Et tout deux se séparèrent, James continua son chemin tandis qu'Aria entra dans sa demeure et à peine avait-elle mi un pas dans sa maison, que sa mère l'attrapa par la main et couru vers sa chambre. De là, elle prit quelques vêtements et une malle.

Nous devons faire vos valises !

Comment ça mes valises? Et mon mariage? Et James?

C'est justement à cause de lui que nous devons partir !

Mais... je ne comprend pas ! Expliquez vous ! Mère !

Aria avait tellement crié fort que sa mère stoppa toute activité. Elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux et lui expliqua :

Il n'est pas celui qu'il prêtant être

Je... je ne comprend toujours pas

Aria... ma douce, vous ne pouvez pas épouser ce garçon... c'est un escroc.

(en riant) Vous dites des sottises...

Je ne plaisante pas, écoutez... ce matin, en allant au marché, j'ai entendu deux hommes discutaient et l'un disait que la famille Colins leur devait un paquet d'argent et que ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines.

Mais je l'aime, je m'en fou qu'il soit pauvre ou riche, tout ce que je veux c'est son amour, l'argent n'est pas important.

Oh si ma fille, l'argent, nous en avons grand besoin. Votre père devient de plus en plus vieux et n'a bientôt plus la force de travailler. Nous voulons une vie saine et sans problème pour vous.

Alors... je ne suis que le fruit de vos affaires d'argent !

Si vous le prenez ainsi... soit... mais nous partons demain dans la soirée !

La mère continua de ranger les vêtements dans la malle avant de partir se coucher. Aria quant à elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de partir ainsi sans dire un dernier adieu à celui qu'elle aimait, demain il fallait qu'elle le voit une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit atroce, Aria vit un mot de sa mère posé sur sa commode, il était écrit :

_« Nous sommes partis diner avec James, il nous a pris par surprise ce matin en nous invitant à diner... »_

Mince, j'ai oublié de leur dire hier pour le diner... pensa-t-elle tout haut.

_« Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser, ça aurait éveiller des soupçons. Dans tout les cas nous partons toujours ce soir, préparez bien toute vos affaires. Ne nous en voulez pas, nous faisons ça pour votre bien. Votre Mère »_

Aria déchira le bout de papier en morceau et s'allongea sur son lit quand la porte d'entré sonna. Qui ça pouvait être à cette heure de la journée? Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, c'était un jeune homme avec un paquet.

Bonjour, un paquet pour Mademoiselle Petrova.

Oui c'est moi-même, merci.

Elle prit le paquet, le posa sur une table avant de fermer la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit sa robe de marié qu'elle avait commandé.

Oh mais oui, c'était aujourd'hui !

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle prit la robe et sans hésiter l'essaya. Elle était très simple, ni voile, ni froufrou, c'était la robe de ses rêves ! Il y avait un mot avec :

_« Je suis sur qu'elle vous ira à merveille. James »_

Sur ces mots, elle décida de tout quitter pour vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle prit alors ses affaires et ni une ni deux, elle parti de sa maison ne laissant rien derrière elle. Elle ne voulait plus faire parti de ses mariages arrangé que ces parents organisés chaque année pour leur bien être futur, elle en avait marre d'être leur marionnette, elle rêvait d'une vie à elle, une vie avec James.


End file.
